CHristina's Magic
by reader1040
Summary: Christina is told that she does not have magic by the Magic Testers. But then a stranger shows up and tells her she does.....


Magic Circle and Circle Opens Quartets This story is based on Tamara Piece's  
  
CHRISTINA'S MAGIC  
  
"Chrissie? Chrissie?" The sweet voice of Dolly seemed very distant to Christina Arkirum's ears, now she sat up sleepily and opened her eyes. "What time is it?" Christina questioned irritably. Before her was her younger sister Dolly. Dolly was 5 years old with shoulder length golden brown hair and hazel eye's that could not be visible in the darkness of Christina's bedroom. Then Christina noticed the rain's hard pitter patter on the roof. Then a crash of thunder closely followed by a fork of lightning lit up the room. "I'm scared of the thunder Chrissie, make it stop. Please make it stop," pleaded Dolly to her 13 year old sister. With another boom of thunder Dolly squealed. The lightning that followed illuminated Cristina's slim figure revealing long brown hair with red and blond highlights, skin that was tanned from being outside for long hours, and tired hazel eyes. "Dolly, it's alright the storm won't hurt you while you're inside." Cristina managed to say this kindly not wanting her sister to be scared, even though she was irritated at being woken so early in the morning. "If you want to you can come sleep with me." Christina only said this because she hated it when her sister was scared, and she doubted she would get much sleep now that she was awake. Christina moved over in the large bed to make room for her sister and began to sing Dolly asleep. "Hush now, little one, close your eyes and sleep. Fall into a sleep that is peaceful and true, dream of your days; find a place that is yours alone where you can do anything you wish. Dream and remember here you're safe, remember what protects you, dream of butterflies with golden wings and ride them swiftly and view the world. Have lovely dreams all your own. Do not be afraid of nightmares remember it's just a dream. When you awake you should be filled with rest. So now sleep, a quiet sleep that is all your own. Sleep, sleep, sleep." Christina sung this song twice in a sweet, rich voice before Dolly began to sleep. Christina however could not sleep. She lay there in her soft comfortable nightgown listening to the rain and counting slowly in her head, when she got to 1,129 she started to doze. When Christina opened her eye's light flooded her room. Looking around she viewed her familiar mahogany wardrobe with gold knobs, matching mirror and dresser, the lamps and a desk. The desk was important to her it had been her father's. He had given it to her on her 13th birthday two months earlier when he had gotten a new one. Once she had spilled some dye on it but learned that it had spells to protect it from such things like the house and most valuable furniture. This desk had come with a wooden chair. She continued her gaze across the room with the window whose curtains had been opened to let the light in, then it fell on her brown night table. On it were pictures of her family, her lamp, a clock and a reading book. Her eyes suddenly went back to the clock. "Oh-no!" Christina thought, "I over slept! It's nine in the morning already; they'll be here in an hour!" She chided herself under her breath as she hopped out of bed onto the cold wooden floor and went quickly over to her dresser. It was tall compared to her five foot three inches. She opened the drawers to reveal shorts and short sleeved shirts, she quickly shut them looking for dress clothes. While looking into her wardrobe she found a summer dress that was light, the color was a soft pink with flowers on it. She hurriedly grabbed stockings and sandals. Then with all this in hand she rushed down the narrow hall. Its floors soft with green carpet, its wall paneled with wood. The last door on the right before the stairs was the privy. She used it and turned on a warm shower in it was a bar of herbal soap, shampoo, and a brush. Christina quickly scrubbed herself clean and used the shampoo and brush. As soon as this was done she got out and toweled off, she swiftly cleaned her face and teeth. Soon she was slipping on her dress and going down the stairs. "It's only nine thirty," Christina thought in wonder to herself. "I thought it would take much longer than a half an hour to shower." On her way down the stairs the smell of ham and eggs cooking reached her nose. "Christina! Christina!" Cried a high pitched voice from the kitchen. "Christina! Is that you? The magic testers will be here soon!!!!" "Coming mother!" Christina cried back to the kitchen. "I know they'll be here soon. I just got out of the shower. Where is Dolly?" Christina questioned her mother "I'm in here eating breakfast. You slept forever!" Exclaimed Dolly coming into the hall. She was only about three foot five inches tall wearing a light blue cotton dress and brown dress sandals. "I know I did sorry. How long 'till breakfast is ready?" the older girl inquired. "About 10 minutes. Why don't you brush your hair, and can you put up Dolly's as well?" The mother asked. She was about five feet nine inches tall and an average weight, her wavy brown hair was cut shoulder length and in a bun. She wore a linen dress with moons and stars on it. Her name was Iris Arkirum. "There's a brush on the chair that Dolly was just using." The mother pointed to one of the chairs around a white, rectangle table. Christina walked into the large kitchen surveying it for her father. She saw a white table that could seat 6 people, a large clock, a stove with food frying on it, an icebox, and cabinets. No father. Christina promptly got the brush and steered Dolly into the hall. Christina slowly brushed her own tangled, wet hair making sure it was neat and soft. Then she whipped it around and put it up into a bun. After she used a hair tie to secure her hair she turned to Dolly. Within five minutes Dolly's hair was tightly braided and in a bun. While there was only 25 minutes left until the magic testers came Christina still had to eat breakfast and make tea and coffee for the guests. Christina lowered herself into one of the 6 chairs and decided to start practicing her manners now while she ate breakfast. At that moment she heard a door close and footsteps on the stairs. Christina and Dolly rushed out of the kitchen to the stairs. There they saw a man he was six feet tall with dirty-blonde hair and a slim figure. His blue-green eye's looked at his children with kindness. He wore a black linen shirt with black breeches. "Morning Daddy!" Dolly greeted her father excitedly "Good morning Dad. What took you so long?" Christina questioned Alexander Arkirum. However he never answered because at that moment Christina's mother called from the kitchen; "Alex? Alexander!! Is that you? Breakfast is ready! They'll be here in about 20 minutes." Cried the same voice that had greeted Christina as Mr. Arkirum entered the kitchen and took his seat at the head of the table. "Of course they'll be here soon." Replied the man "And good morning Dolly, Christina. Come and eat breakfast quickly before it gets cold." Christina and Dolly took their seats at the table as their mother dished out the eggs and fried potatoes.  
  
*******Hey little note- This is my first story I wanna know if you like it and weather or not to continue! : )- Reader1040 E-mail me at cloudgirl1012003@netscape.net ******** 


End file.
